brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.3.9-Sarah1281
1.3.9 A Merry End to Mirth I really like the chapter title here, nice alliteration. When the girls were two-by-two at the window, I wonder who was standing and talking with Fantine. It doesn’t make much sense for her to speak to them wishing their return when they aren’t there and I guess it just illustrates how anxious Fantine is. I suppose Favorite is not surprised by the unusual event of the diligence stopping because while it does not happen every day and every time, it occurs often enough she’s come across it before and so has no reason to be very interested. I’m surprised that the girls could wait a full hour for them to return and barely mind. But I guess they have been waiting for a year. That letter…Tholomyes (I finally remembered his name without looking it up and he’s leaving! That bastard) is such an asshole. And notably he’s the only one who signed with both names even though that makes his status as one of the only characters with two names rather odd. I mean, not even all of the main characters have two names! Explaining parents…if they don’t have parents (and Favorite, at least, does) then of course they know what they are and if they’re upset they dont’ have parents way to rub salt in the wound! They probably did it this way so they didn’t have to deal with the aftermath of dumping someone. It’s like breaking up with someone over the phone then immediately moving and changing your number. So not classy. And they’re asking for sympathy? Unbelievable. The only saving grace is that they clearly expect the women nto to mind and to quickly replace them instead of wanting them to pine forever. But still! This just supports my theory that Tholomyes’ cynicism renders him incapable of seeing or understanding Fantine’s pure (if terribly misguided) love. In fact, depending on how he views himself he may disdain her for prizing him. Paying for dinner does not make up for this. And why is everyone so amused by it? Even if I didn’t really like a guy, if after two years they broke up with me like this? And even without all of that, the guys stranded the women at the restaurant (is it within comfortable walking distance?) and they have to make their own way home. And they didn’t even get individual letters! “We bear you no grudge” that they dated for two years and supposedly made them happy. Rage! I don’t think Favorite was serious about thinking it was Blachevelle’s idea or suddenly loving him and she was certainly quick to toast Tholomyes. These girls just don’t have the right reaction here! I mean, there’s no point in mourning them and they weren’t well-liked anyway but how about some annoyance or something? But no, they all love the joke and that is weird. I wonder why Fantine laughed along with the rest. Sure the other girls wouldn’t give her sympathy and would probably mock her pain but why did she stay there another hour forcing herself to laugh after her heart was broken? She could have left. And why didn’t anybody at all consider that Fantine would be upset about Cosette? She must exist by now. She can’t be eight in 1824 without being born now. I think ‘as a husband’ means she had sex with him since right after that it mentions that, as a consequence of this, she had a child.